


A Summer Like None Other Cover

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Family Drama, Gen, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family isn't everything, as Harry, Snape, and Draco discover in this sequel to A Year Like None Other. How will a mysterious mirror and a surprising new relationship affect a father and his two sons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Summer Like None Other Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aspeninthesunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspeninthesunlight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Summer Like None Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/836478) by [aspeninthesunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspeninthesunlight/pseuds/aspeninthesunlight). 



> Still busy with this one and loving it...
> 
> With regards to Rhiannon Miller on the cover, pretend you don't know that it's Taylor Swift I used there...
> 
> Thank you for another wonderful story: Aspen In The Sunlight & Mercredi

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/A%20Summer%20Like%20None%20Other_zpssugxtpqw.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I Own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
